Transition
by Buzybeez
Summary: Its basically a story about Hinata and Sasuke where they eventually fall in love after some twists and turns in their life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever story, hope its not too bad :)

Ch 1- The news

Hinata came straight home from college; her father had told her that an old friend would be visiting him and that he would like Hinata to serve them tea.

Hinata waited for her father's cue to go in with the tea, she wished her father would call her soon as she wanted to serve the tea when it was still hot. She was also very eager to meet her father's old acquaintance, anybody who ever visited him were for their own selfish benefit as her dad was the owner of a multi national company.

She sighted, looking about her to occupy herself with something to do when her dad called for her. That was her cue she slowly opened the door and went in with the tea.

After serving them tea Hinata was about to leave when her dad motioned her to sit. Feeling nervous she sat down beside her father. She started playing with her hands to keep her nervousness at bay when her dad spoke up, "Hinata I am sending you to live with my friend Fugaku, you will stay there for a month during your summer break." While Hinata was still trying to comprehend what her father had just said, he turned to Fugaku and gravely requested, "I hope you will be able to teach her something. My efforts haven't come to any fruition. If she is to take over my company I want her to be fully capable to do it and not make a fool out of herself."

Fugaku smiled, "don't worry, I'll take her under my wing but a month is a little short to teach her everything."

"Well let's just start with a month and then we'll see what we can do."

Fugaku nodded and stood up to leave, "Well Hiashi I'll be leaving tomorrow by six o'clock flight, make sure that she will be ready by next week."

All this time Hinata sat dumbfounded. Questions like 'what had just happened' and 'how will I go live among strangers' and 'leaving all my friends behind' raced through her mind.

When Hiashi came back after seeing Fugaku off he saw that his daughter was still sitting there with a troubled look on her face, concerned he asked her what was wrong.

She looked at her father with sadness in her eyes but didn't dare to say anything.

Lord Hiashi sat down massaging his temples feeling a small headache coming on, "look Hinata I don't have time to deal with this right now, please don't look at me like that. You know I always think what is best for you.

After hearing this Hinata felt a bit selfish for only thinking of her own concern. She smiled a little bit and told her dad not to worry; she would try to do her best and not disappoint him again. It wasn't a false assurance, she was really determined this time to not mess up.

Hiashi nodded with approval and then got up to go to his study; he had some phone calls to make.

Hinata went to her room and plopped down on her bed, what was she going to do…..she sighted and looked around her impeccably neat room. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes expecting everything to be as it was before, but alas that wasn't going to happen.

….

Tap…..tap…..tap, Hanabi impatiently knocked on her sister's door, Hinata always got up before any of them, Hanabi decided to go in cause she had been knocking on the door for about four minutes now so she opened the door and went in.

Hanabi tapped Hinata at the shoulders to wake her up, "Hinata wake up!" shouted Hanabi loudly at which she got a reaction and Hinata shot up fully awake looking at her sister incredulously.

"What time is it?" asked Hinata rubbing her eyes to wake her up fully.

"Its seven, hurry up or you and me are both going to be late," replied Hanabi sternly.

Hinata's eyes bulged at this information and she quickly got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to get ready, she had only ten minutes to get ready.

Hinata smiled with relief, she had managed to get ready in ten minutes and was in the car ready to leave. First she would drop Hanabi at her school and then she would proceed to her college.

As Hinata entered the building, she was greeted by her two good friends Kiba and Shino, they had been friends since middle school, Kiba was the loud one and Shino was the quiet one. Anyways before they could exchange more greetings their professor told them to get to class as they were already late for it.

All three of them sprinted for their classrooms, although technically there were still 3 minutes left till the lecture started but they didn't want to get their history professor angry.

……

Hinata sat down with a thump beside the tree. She wasn't in the mood for company today, she opened her bag to produce a sandwich, looking at it she realized how hungry she was when Kiba snatched half of the sandwich and started eating it plopping down beside her, "hmm, Hinata this is really good," at which he got a glare from Shino.

"Hinata what's wrong you didn't meet us at the cafeteria," asked Shino concerned.

When Hinata didn't reply Shino and Kiba both looked at her questioningly.

"Hinata out with it, we know something's wrong," persisted Kiba.

"Sorry guys, you know yesterday how I had to go home early cause there was someone coming to meet father."

"Yes."

"Well it was one of my dad's old friends and he also has his own successful company that he runs. Dad is sending me away to live with his family for a month so that he can prepare me to take over my dad's company," finished Hinata.

"What? What about our plans for this summer break? Didn't you talk to him," yelled Kiba.

"Well I couldn't bring myself to do it, he's already so stressed out, I didn't want to add more to his already pile of problems."

"Why can't you think of yourself for once," asked a disgruntled Kiba.

Hinata chose not to reply to this and looked down at her feet.

Shino spoke for the first time since Hinata had told them of this news, "Hinata what's done is done, there's no way around it, and it's only a month, go and try to have a good time. What if you actually enjoy it there? When the month is over you'll be back and we'll do everything that we had planned. Don't worry about it."

Hinata smiled and hugged her friend; he always knew how to make her feel better.

Kiba feeling a bit guilty told Hinata that it was ok and that she shouldn't be stressed out about it.

Hinata stood up for her next lecture, she felt better. Talking to her friends always made her feel better. All three of them walked together towards their next classroom.

…..

Hinata came home late that night. She had gone out with her friends, since they wouldn't be seeing each other for about a month, they all as in Ino and Shikamaru had also joined them along with Neji, his girlfriend Tenten and Lee. Together they had lots of fun.

As soon as Hinata changed and sat down on that comfortable bed it dawned on her that in six days she would be sleeping somewhere else. She thought about what her father had said and couldn't help but feel that there was more to this arrangement, a deeper purpose that she quite couldn't figure out. She would think about it more tomorrow, right now she wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

Hope you like this chapter :)

.........

Ch 2- Complications

Next morning Hinata woke up to a beautiful sunrise which filled her up with happiness and hope, she hummed to herself as she made breakfast for herself and Hanabi. She had decided to follow Shino's advice and not be upset about going, heck now she was even a little bit excited as she would be meeting new people and seeing new things.

She had neatly placed the omelet on the plate when Hanabi walked in wearing a short white skirt, a striped white and blue t-shirt and a dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck; she greeted her sister and sat down to eat her breakfast.

She noticed her sister was in a pretty good mood, she had also made Hanabi's favorite breakfast dish. Curious, Hanabi spoke up, "Hey sis you're in a pretty good mood today, what's up?"

Hinata who was now finished with her breakfast and was cleaning her dishes looked up at Hanabi, "no particular reason."

Hanabi smiled, that's how she liked her sister, happy and smiling. She knew why Hinata had gotten up late yesterday and was upset the day before yesterday but she hadn't talked to her about it, she was waiting for Hinata to talk to her.

Getting up abruptly Hanabi started pulling Hinata out of the kitchen and out the door, leaving her dishes dirty as usual.

Hinata let her sister drag her to the car while complaining about the dirty dishes. Hanabi would never learn, she was young, energetic and impatient.

As Hinata dropped Hanabi off, she noticed a young boy approaching her to walk with her. Now she understood why Hanabi was so impatient to leave the house.

……

"Hyuga Hinata congratulations you got an A on your assignment," announced Iruka, their English professor.

Hinata's face beamed with happiness and she had a big smile on her face. She had worked really hard on that paper.

Iruka proceeded on to hand other people their assignments, mostly people had gotten Bs, only Shikamaru had managed to get an A beside Hinata.

That day Iruka divided the class into two groups and gave them a topic to debate about, testing the counter arguments they presented to each other's arguments.

It was an invigorating class and even Hinata had gotten really enthusiastic.

Hinata was in a good mood even though her professors had dumped the students with piles of homework for the summer break and more was going to be given in the days to come, she still walked around with a big smile on her face.

Hinata was almost done with the last class of the day when Ino and Tenten grabbed her from either sides. Startled, Hinata asked them what was up.

Ino smiled mischievously, "we are taking you to the mall for some shopping."

Hinata's eyes bulged, "But I have tons of clothes, I don't need any, please I don't want to go for shopping."

"Yes and that's why you always come in a pair of jeans that you wear alternatively with a few t-shirts," replied Tenten.

"But…"

"No friend of ours is going to go out of town looking like you are now," stated Ino.

"You said it," piped in Tenten.

Hinata looked at one friend and then the other; she knew talking to them was pointless, once they set their mind to something they would achieve it no matter what.

"Look Hinata you're going to a new place, you'll be meeting new people and you'll definitely want to make a good impression on them," reasoned Ino.

"Ya and what if you met a really cute guy, you would want to look good, right." To which Hinata didn't reply but a slight blush could be seen on her cheeks.

The first shop they visited Ino and Tenten both grabbed clothes from various racks and shoved Hinata into the try room with them. Hinata felt a bit awkward trying them on, they were short and body hugging, and she wasn't used to wearing such revealing clothes. While Hinata wrinkled her nose from disapproval, Ino and Tenten both ranted on about how good Hinata looked in them.

In the end they all compromised buying some really cool shirts, to go with skinny jeans, three skirts that were not too short and two cocktail dresses in case Hinata had to attend a formal occasion.

They were now done with buying clothes and off to buy some shoes to go with them, Hinata whined about how the fatigue of buying clothes was bad enough but now they were going to shop for shoes! Hinata wasn't so positive anymore; her perfectly happy day had been ruined. But she was stuck so she had to make the best of it. They spent another hour buying a few pairs of pumps/dolly shoes and a pair of black heels to go with the dresses.

Finally they were done and Hinata sigh with relief, she dropped Ino and Tenten at their houses on her way home. It had been an all together fun day. When she opened the front door she saw Hanabi waiting for her in the lounge, which was weird; why would she be waiting for her to get home?

"Hey big sis did you forget that we were suppose to spend tonight together watching a movie," holding up the DVDs for emphasis.

_Uh oh _thought Hinata, _shoot I totally forgot, we had planned this almost a week ago,_ "well you see Ino and Tenten grabbed me today after classes and took me for some shopping, you know how they are, they don't take no for an answer, please Hanabi I am really sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Hanabi just looked at her with disbelief, "you know we planned this a week ago and I was really looking forward to it."

Walking to stand in front of Hanabi, Hinata made her puppy dog look, "come on Hanabi I am really sorry."

Hanabi didn't waver but after a minute smiled slightly, "well ok, but you promise to make it up, right, besides I know you hate shopping so you've suffered enough." Hinata nodded.

They ended up having a pizza delivered and eating it outside on the patio.

"Hanabi do you know that dad is sending me to live with his friend's family?" asked Hinata.

Hanabi nodded. "I didn't even know that dad had a friend like him."

Hanabi stopped eating, "well I was looking at family photos a few days ago and I saw one in which you're three standing next to a boy who is slightly taller than you with black hair. Behind you our dad is standing with another person who looked like that boy's father. Come to think of it, he looked just like that Fugaku guy" Looking at Hinata Hanabi continued, "Behind the picture it was written, 'Hyuga and Uchiha union'."

Hinata looked at Hanabi curiously; she didn't remember ever meeting her father's friend before neither did her dad mention that she had met them before. "Can you show me the picture?"

"Sure sis, I'll show it to you tomorrow, I'll have to look for it."

Hinata nodded, see she knew there was something going on.

That night Hinata couldn't sleep, she wracked her brain for answers that she couldn't find. Tomorrow looking at the picture might unlock something, she decided and with a determined mind went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Hope you enjoy :) and please give me your feedback as to what you guys think.

**Ch3- Return**

Hinata woke up startled; clutching the sheets she looked around the room, _calm down Hinata it was only a nightmare, not real at all._ She looked at the clock beside her bedside table, it was four.

She has never had nightmares before, not since her mom passed away.

Hinata lay down again, willing herself to go to sleep. After fifteen minutes of hopeless effort, Hinata got up and decided to fix herself a snack.

She approached the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something edible, she spotted some ice-cream and immediately took it out to eat. It was her favorite flavor, vanilla.

It was so quiet in the house, eerie and mysterious, yet Hinata enjoyed the serene effect it had on the ambience.

Having nothing better to do, Hinata looked at the store room, tempted to find the picture Hanabi had talked about earlier.

Hinata got up, determined to find that picture.

Soon Hinata was surrounded by a dozen or so albums and pictures that were not placed in any album. She stared at all the albums around her wondering where to start, she had to start somewhere or she would never get through them. Excited, Hinata picked up a red album, when was the last time she had looked at them?

She flipped it open, the first picture was of her when she was a baby, holding a biscuit and laughing at the camera, Hinata smiled looking at her picture. She used to be a bit chubby when she was a baby.

This was her album; it contained pictures only of her. The pictures were placed year wise, first were her baby pictures, then when she was a year old and so on. Hinata stopped when she saw a picture of her baby self with her mom, placed her finger on it, contemplating, _mom I miss you so much…wish you were here _and suddenly a tear dropped on the picture.

Suddenly, Hinata wasn't ready to look at any more pictures just yet; she closed the album abruptly, closing the door and rushed to her room to jump on her bed. Memories of her mom rushed back to her and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Hinata willed herself to stop crying, her mom wouldn't want her to cry.

After a while Hinata got up, it was five and she could see the sun starting to tint the sky with shades of light blue. It was still early so she decided to go for a walk.

After her walk she knew Hanabi had still not woken up, she went to wake her up and afterwards she proceeded towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she finally stepped out, she saw Hanabi all ready. _That's weird_ thought Hinata, never the less they both went to the kitchen made breakfast and just like yesterday, left with Hanabi dragging Hinata towards the car while her dishes were still dirty.

Hinata smiled, she knew why Hanabi was eager to go and decided to tease her about it, "you sure are eager to get to school, is there someone you want to meet so badly?"

Hanabi glanced back at her sister, "no, not really, I just want to meet my friends, now hurry up and start the car."

Hinata giggled, "oh come on Hanabi, I saw the boy who approached you, who is he?"

Hanabi glared at her deciding whether she should tell her or not and sighed, "his name is Konohamaru and we have English and math together, relax he is just a friend."

"Hmm just a friend eh," Hinata teased starting the car.

"Ok I admit I have a crush on him," admitted Hanabi.

"So ask him out," stated Hinata.

Several minutes passed by and Hanabi didn't answer. Before Hinata could say anything more, Hanabi said good bye as they had arrived at her school.

……

Hinata looked around dismayed that she couldn't find a single empty space to park her car. She had to park far away from the building, _why is it so crowded today _she wondered and then she remembered they had a guest speaker visiting today to talk about globalization and its effects on the environment.

She hurried towards the auditorium as she was late already. When she arrived she saw that Kiba and Shino had saved a seat for her, she hurriedly sat down, throwing a quick hello to Ino and Tenten who were sitting behind her.

The lecture was boring but important as they learned of the negative effects of globalization. After the lecture they all signed up for the volunteer program to help stop the negative effects of global warming.

As they walked out of the auditorium Ino berated Hinata, "Hinata we bought you clothes yesterday, why are you still wearing these baggy clothes."

Hinata looked down, "um you see I haven't actually taken the time to un-pack them yet."

"You know any normal person would have been glad to have new clothes and would be eager to wear them," replied Ino shaking her head in disapproval.

"Well that's Hinata," said Tenten smiling while linking her arm with Hinata's directing her towards their next class; they both had Financial Performance together.

…..

At the café it was very noisy; they all took their lunch outside.

Kiba stood up looking at everyone, "hey guys I was thinking since Hinata here is leaving and it will be the end of half term how about we have a get together, a barbecue slash pool party."

"Cool, I'll bring music," piped in Ino.

_What a drag, if Ino goes I'll have to go as well, _thought Shikamaru, "I am in."

Kiba eagerly looked at others and slowly everyone agreed.

…….

As the rest of her classes ended, Hinata was eager to go home partly because she wanted to see the photo and partly because their father was returning home today from a trip abroad. He had gone for a business deal.

As Hinata was starting her car, Neji came up, "Hinata can you give me a ride today, my car's in the garage getting fixed."

"Sure Neji, hop in," replied Hinata. Neji is Hinata's cousin and also lives in the Hyuga compound as did she. He adored Hinata as a little sister but never got along well with Hanabi; they always disagreed on little things.

"Hiashi-sama is coming back today," stated Neji.

"Yes he is," replied Hinata. "Neji-nii may I ask you something."

Neji looked at Hinata contemplating what was on his cousin's mind, "sure."

Hinata thought for a moment and then decided against it.

As she parked the car and got out, "maybe another time Neji-nii, will you be coming over today for dinner you know so that I can set the table accordingly,"

Neji nodded as Hiashi-sama was probably going to discuss the deal he just secured with him and Hinata. Although he was not going to be the head of the Hyuga Corporation but he was going to assist Hinata in everything regarding the business thus he needed to know everything.

………

As Hinata opened the door, she was greeted by their maid who was currently making dinner. Whenever Hiashi went abroad, Hinata would give the maids those days off so that they could relax. It also provided Hinata and Hanabi some privacy.

Hinata called out for Hanabi who answered from the store room, _so she has already started looking for it._ She went over to Hanabi, "found anything?"

Before Hanabi could answer, the door bell rang indicating that their father was home, both the sister's got up to go into the lounge to greet their father as a servant opened the door.

After their customary father and daughter greeting (short hellos), he proceeded to his room to freshen up.

During that time Hanabi went back to what she was doing and Hinata went to check up on how the dinner arrangement was coming along.

She was setting the table, when Neji walked in. Seeing him Hinata told him that father was freshening up.

After a while hinata and Neji were both called in by Hiashi to discuss _some things_.

…….

Hiashi enjoyed being home; he missed eating with his family, he looked at his youngest daughter, "So Hanabi how has school been?"

"Good dad."

Satisfied he looked at Hinata and remembered that she would be leaving in three days, "Hinata have you started packing yet."

Hinata didn't look at her father, "no father."

"Well, start to pack," he replied getting up. "I'll be in my room, Hinata I don't want to receive any phone calls today ok."

"Ok."

After clearing the table, Hinata went to her room to finish a report that was due tomorrow.

She had just finished her report when Hanabi knocked on her room, "come in," replied Hinata.

"I am sorry sis, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find the picture."

"It's ok, don't worry," replied Hinata.

"So I heard Kiba is having a pool party," continued Hanabi.

"Yes and you're not allowed to go," Hinata said firmly.

Hanabi pouted, "why not?" Although she knew she didn't have any chance of going.

"It's not for children, ok."

A bit annoyed Hanabi retorted, "I am not a kid you know."

"Hanabi!"

"Ok ok I get it, I won't go," replied Hanabi.

Getting up and walking out the door Hanabi wished her sister sweet dreams and goodnight for the night.

Hinata worked on her other two assignments as well although they weren't due any time soon. She just wasn't sleepy.

But after finishing her work she yawned she was really sleepy now and immediately after changing into her pajamas and lying on her bed she went into a deep sleep.

………

Note: Please give me your feed back as to how Hinata should meet Sasuke in the next chapter. I would appreciate your views :) thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for such a late update, the computer got corrupted due to a virus and then i had some assignments that couldn't be ignored.

Ch 4. Kiba's Party

Sunlight streamed through the windows and tickled Hinata's face, warm and tingling; Hinata smiled and turned her face away from this sensation and opened her eyes, _today is Kiba's party. _

Hinata put aside her blankets and jumped from her bed, she was feeling good today. She heard a knock on her door and answered for them to come in, it was the maid coming in to check whether she had gotten up or not. Seeing that she was up, she went onto make the bed while Hinata went to take a shower.

Humming to herself Hinata made her way to the kitchen, entering it she was greeted by a maid who had her breakfast ready. She sat down not as hungry as she thought she was and looked about the room wishing that her sister would hurry up. Finally after what seemed like an eternity which was actually only two minutes Hanabi arrived, "sorry sis couldn't decide what to wear, anyways let's go."

"But aren't you going to have breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day," persisted Hinata.

Hanabi reached for the car keys, "no don't feel like it" and was out the door shouting, "now come on we are getting late!"

Hinata smiled and rushed out the door, as she neared the car she saw Neji standing there waiting impatiently, "I need a ride again, Lee's car is being used by his dad so he can't pick me up."

Before Hinata could graciously agree to give him a ride, Hanabi grinned, "you're only getting a ride if you agree to take me to the mall when I want to for a month," and with that she closed all of the doors before they could get in the car.

Neji glared at Hanabi as Hanabi grinned back at him and Hinata could only watch those two with alarm.

"Only one ride whenever you want it," snapped Neji, he was barely able to control his anger.

"No ten," replied Hanabi, not wavering under her cousin's _death glare_.

"Four"

"Guys we are getting late," whispered Hinata.

Both of them looked at her and then at each other.

"Five rides take it or leave it Neji."

"Fine, just open the door so we can get going."

Hinata sighed with relief as she got into the car, praying let there be no more arguments along the ride but no sooner had she asked for this that she heard Neji snap, "Hanabi go sit in the back, elders in the front and beside you get dropped off early."

Hanabi stuck out her tongue, "make me."

Neji curled his fists in anger desperately trying to control his frustration.

Hinata sighed and decided to take matters into her own hands, those two always acted like immature brats around each other. In the end Hinata had to ask Hanabi to move to the back as it seemed fair to Hinata to agree with her cousin as Hanabi had unfairly tricked Neji.

……

Hinata parked her car and got out. It was a nice day and she was excited.

She and Neji met their group standing outside near the garden, it was clear that everyone was excited today, one because it was the last day before the summer break and two because of Kiba's party. Looking around at each of her friends faces, Hinata decided nothing could go wrong today even the weather was nice.

Hinata was so wrong about that, the first class that she attended turned out to be a surprise test, she groaned along with the other kids, _why today_ asked Hinata to herself. The teacher snickered, "I knew you kids wouldn't be prepared." _Mean Professor _thought Hinata as she started the test.

After that she went on to her favorite lecture English with Professor Iruka and was detained after class about an assignment she had submitted.

Apparently she had completely misunderstood the point of the assignment and had gotten a C. Since she was one of his top students he was giving her another chance if she could rewrite her assignment and give it to him today, he would consider revising her grade. So Hinata spent her free periods and her break revising her assignment.

At the end of the day Hinata was hungry and totally beat as she walked outside and sat on the first bench that came in view waiting for Tenten and Ino.

Ino was the first one to reach Hinata, "whoa Hinata what's wrong you look tired, come to think of it we didn't see you at lunch today either."

"I just had some extra work to do, I'm fine."

"Are you sure Hinata?" asked Ino again.

Hinata smiled, "yup as soon as I eat something I'll be good. I was too excited to have breakfast and because of work I had to skip lunch."

Getting up Ino replied, "good cause here comes Tenten."

"Hey guys," greeted Tenten. "You won't believe it but today was officially the worst day of my entire year. Professor Gai took another surprise test."

"Didn't he take one yesterday?" asked Ino.

"Ya well he just wants to make our life miserable," pouted Tenten, "and the worst part is I'll totally flunk it because I was so excited about Kiba's party that I didn't study last night at all."

Ino patted Tenten on the back, "now now dear, its ok." Pumping her fist in the air Ino shouted enthusiastically," half term has ended and we have a party to get ready for."

Hinata and Tenten both smiled, Ino's eagerness was rubbing off on them, they soon forgot about their horrible day and got up to walk towards the car.

Hinata handed her car keys to Tenten not feeling like driving.

On their way home they made a pit stop at Ino's place to pick up some stuff for Kiba's party.

………

"Hinata every time I come to your house I can't help but drool over everything, everything is so plush and elegant."

Tenten sat down on Hinata's bed, "ya, your home is beautiful." At which she received a big smile from Hinata.

Getting up and strolling about the room Ino went over to Hinata, "so what have you decided to wear for Kiba's party?"

"Well I haven't decided on anything particular yet but I was thinking of wearing a skirt…" she trailed off as Ino had already started to rummage through her closet; she threw several items of clothing on the bed murmuring about trends and the latest fashions.

Tenten went through the growing pile of clothing on the bed putting some outfits aside that she thought would look great on Hinata while Hinata looked at them silently approving of some that she had thought would look nice on her.

Ino turned around, "so what do we have here Tenten, anything good?"

Tenten nodded, "several infact, hey Hinata what would you prefer?"

Hinata flushed, "well how about these sleek jeans and this black shirt." Ino and Tenten both nodded in appreciation, "I was thinking the same thing," smiled Tenten.

Hinata took the rest of her clothes and neatly started to put them back in her closet while the other two took their clothes out.

"This is going to be so much fun," squealed Ino sitting on the bed, "I am going to make us look gorgeous, everybody is going to be looking at us three at the party."

Tenten and Hinata both gave a nervous chuckle; Ino had a tendency to go a little overboard. Ino looked up with sparkle in her ayes, "ok so who is up first, should I work on you first Tenten," then pointing at Hinata, "or you."

Tenten and Hinata both backed up a little bit, Tenten shoved Hinata forward, "Hinata wants to go first," Hinata looked at Tenten bewildered at her suggestion but before Hinata could retort back she was grasped by Ino and made to sit with her on the bed, "Ok Hinata I am going to start with your hands first, your nails are clean and well shaped but we want to gloss them up." Picking up two nail polishes, "which color do you prefer."

Hinata looked at them and picked the light colored one.

"Ok, although I like the other one better but this ones' good to, besides it will go nicely with your ensemble."

Done with Hinata's hands Ino stood up to work on Tenten's but she was already applying nail polish, "hey Tenten which color are you applying." Looking closely, "nice, this is the one we bought from that new store isn't it?"

Tenten nodded. Ino went to work on herself.

"Hinata can we have some music," Ino asked innocently.

Hinata smiled knowingly and put on a nice melody, Ino was going into full swing now, "Tenten I'll work on your makeup first, don't be shy, come and sit down."

Tenten complied and sat down warning Ino not to apply too much makeup. Ino smiled mischievously, "relax Tenten your in good hands."

Tenten had to admit looking at her self in the mirror Ino had done a pretty good job of doing their makeup, not to subtle yet not overly done. Tenten moved aside and picked up the earrings that Hinata had taken out for her to wear.

After their makeup, Hinata had helped Ino and Tenten with their hair.

Tenten looked around, "Ino how many times are you going to look at yourself in the mirror," asked a flustered Tenten.

Ino grinned at Tenten, moving away from the mirror Ino looked at the door, _how long is Hinata going to take,_ thought Ino. Ino was about to knock on Hinata's door when the door slammed open and Hinata stepped out looking very pretty. The semi loose shirt with pleats and embroidery looked good on Hinata, Hinata smiled shyly.

"You look good Hinata," praised Tenten.

Ino didn't say anything, there was something missing but what, and suddenly Ino ran to her bag as her friends looked at her confused.

Ino shuffled through her bag, satisfied she ran to Hinata with a long beaded necklace in her hand and shoved it at Hinata, "Hinata wear this," and without another word Ino put it around Hinata's neck.

Ino grinned while Hinata inspected the necklace in her hands, "now you look perfect."

Hinata beamed and complimented her friends on how great they looked, she felt rather simple compared to them.

Ino smiled broadly putting her hands on her hips, "well what are we waiting for, let's get going you guys." Saying that, Ino grabbed her stuff and rushed outside followed by Hinata and Tenten as they chuckled at their friend's enthusiasm.

……..

Hinata parked her car a few blocks away from Kiba's house; she was wondering how many people Kiba had invited to his party when Ino voiced the same thing out loud, "it looks like Kiba invited the whole school, look at the cars parked outside his house."

The three of them made their way through the throng of people to the centre of the party, Kiba had really done it this time, there was an awesome dance floor in the middle of the room and if one didn't feel like dancing one could walk outside through the double glass doors and enjoy the night.

Snacks of all sorts were lined in the room but if one wanted barbecue, it was being served outside near the pool where one could sit, eat and relax.

Ino spotted Shikamaru and left to drag him to the dance floor. Tenten was already bobbing her head to the beat of the music; she yanked Hinata with her towards the dance floor

Hinata was swaying and dancing, having a very good time when she saw Neji approaching them, Hinata grinned knowingly, made an excuse and left Tenten who was soon joined by Neji.

"Hey Hinata, your looking very nice."

Hinata turned around blushing a shade of pink, "thanks Kiba."

Kiba saw that Hinata was tapping her hands to the music, "do you like this song?"

Seeing Hinata nod her head Kiba asked Hinata if she would like to dance and took her to the middle of the dance floor.

Ino gave a big knowing smile to Hinata which Hinata ignored of course, Kiba was just a friend.

After Kiba, Hinata went to fetch Shino to dance with her and soon enough Shino was seen on the dance floor lightly stepping from side to side. From a distance Hinata heard her friends applaud her, no body had gotten the oh so stoic Shino to dance before and it was a sight to see.

After a few more dances with her friends Hinata excused herself and went to get a bit of fresh air. She went and sat down on the bench, the night was beautiful, and she could see a lot of stars.

It had been about five minutes of tranquility which was soon broken by a shrill voice, "what are you doing outside Hinata, the party is inside?"

"I just…" Hinata trailed off as Ino clutched her wrist and literally dragged Hinata back inside.

Hinata was amazed at her friend, she had been dancing non stop since they had arrived at the party, well Ino did say she loved to dance and Kiba had hired a great DJ, the songs made you sway and tap with the rhythm of the beat. Soon Hinata found herself again at the centre of the dance floor, laughing and having a rather fun time with her friends.

…..

"Nice party Kiba," shouted Ino waving goodbye as she ran towards Shikamaru's car.

Hinata and Tenten waited for other people to say their goodbyes before saying theirs.

Hinata hugged Kiba, "nice party Kiba."

Kiba smiled, "thanks and promise me you'll call me when you get there."

Hinata nodded and smiled, Kiba was very considerate like that, always making sure that she was alright.

Hinata dropped Tenten off and struggled to keep her eyes from closing, she wanted to get home in one piece. It had been a long day and she was very tired from all the dancing.

Half asleep Hinata parked her car and made her way to her room groggily. She didn't even bother to change her clothes and just fell on the bed and snoozed away.

.........

Note: Hinata is goig to meet Sasuke in the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys like this chapter!

Ch 5 - Time

Hinata moaned and turned in her bed, hand went to soothe her throbbing head, _not again_ thought Hinata.

Throwing her sheets aside, she opened the drawer and got out a tablet which she swallowed with a glass of water. Satisfied she lay back down on her back, closing her eyes; with the pain starting to subside she drifted back into a light slumber.

She was having a very sweet dream. Some where far away a voice was calling out to her. Hinata turned her head towards its source but couldn't find the person calling out to her.

"Hinata, Hinata wake up!"

Hinata stirred but didn't wake up.

Hanabi patted Hinata again, "Hinata wake up," this time a little louder. "Ok that's it I am going to do the wiggly wiggly."

Hinata opened her eyes wider than an owl's, "I am awake, I am awake!"

Hanabi smirked, "good," looking down at her sister, "God Hinata you look awful, go and take a shower while I tell the maids to make tea for you."

Hinata didn't move but snuggled deeper in her bed and hid her face in her pillow; she was going to miss her room.

Hanabi knocked on her sister's door, "Hinata have you showered yet."

Alarmed Hinata bolted out of her bed and dashed into her bathroom.

From behind the door Hanabi shook her head knowingly as she heard the bathroom door slam and left to come back after half an hour.

……

Hinata was sitting in her bed combing her dark silken long hair when Hanabi entered the room with tea and biscuits.

"So how was the party last night?"

"It was great, we all had a blast," Hinata replied with a smile as last night's events brushed through her memory.

Hanabi left and came back with a package in her hands. "This is something that I got for you."

Hinata looked at the package curiously and then at Hanabi, trying to guess what was in the package. What ever it was, it was soft. _Better not be clothes _thought Hinata

Hanabi smiled mischievously, "oh come on sis open it up."

Hinata hurriedly opened it anxious to find out what was inside the package.

Hinata looked at it; it was big, white with a lavender motif in the middle and simply perfect.

Hinata hugged her sister, "Hanabi its perfect, where did you get it from."

"Well I am not going to tell you that but I am glad that you like it, seeing that you really needed a good bag."

Hinata hugged her again, "thank you Hanabi so much, thank you!"

Hanabi tried to free herself, "ok ok enough with the hugs, better get ready you know how Neji and father are?"

Hinata nodded and went to her closet, she had already decided on what to wear. White caprice with her spaghetti lavender top and her mini white jacket.

Hinata was just putting her stuff from her old bag into the new one that Hanabi had given her when somebody knocked on her door.

Hinata hurriedly looked around the room to see if everything was in place and whether she had forgotten anything.

Another knock and Hinata called out for them to come in. Hanabi gestured Hinata to come outside while the maids carried her luggage to the car.

Hinata and Hanabi went to meet Lord Hiashi in his study.

Hiashi looked at Hinata, "are you ready Hinata?"

"Yes father."

He patted Hinata on the head affectionately, "good! I want you to do your best."

"I will father."

Hiashi nodded his head and went outside with his daughters.

Neji and Hanabi were going to take Hinata to the airport.

Hinata looked back one more time and sat down in the passenger seat in the front as Hanabi got in to sit in the back.

……………………………….

"What now?" asked Sasuke through grit teeth.

"Tsk...tsk is this the way you treat your brother in the morning, no hello or good morning," asked Itachi.

Sasuke snapped, "well are you going to bother me every damn second and disrupt my sleep."

Itachi sat down on the bed, "well for your information mother sent me up to wake you up."

Sasuke sat up alert while Itachi continued, "she wants you to pick our guest from the airport."

"Why can't you do that?"

"Well mom told you to do it," and with that reply Itachi left the room while Sasuke glared at his brother's retreating back and then at the door.

Finally deciding that he couldn't do anything about it, he got out and went to take a shower.

Mikoto smiled as Sasuke came in the kitchen, "hello Sasuke, I hope you slept well."

"Hn."

"Your breakfast is on the table. Hinata's flight is due at three in the afternoon and don't forget to pick her up, ok"

"Yes mother," replied Sasuke and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Oh I almost forgot," pointing towards a card, "take this sign when you go to pick her up, she doesn't know any of us so she won't be able to recognize you."

Sasuke nodded.

……………………………

"Hinata do you have your ticket?"

"Yes."

"Your passport?"

"Yes"

Before Neji could ask any further questions, Hanabi snapped, "Oh for Pete sake she is not a ten year old Neji."

Neji glared at Hanabi but didn't ask Hinata any more questions instead his eyes softened and he hugged his cousin, "Hinata if you ever need anything or if anything happens just remember I am right here, just give me a call," whispered Neji in Hinata's ear.

Hinata nodded.

Hanabi hugged Hinata and squeezed her tight, "Hanabi I can't breath."

Hanabi mumbled a sorry and let go.

"Don't worry it's only for a month," reassured Hinata.

Hanabi smiled, "promise me you'll call me every day."

Hinata hugged her sister, "you know I will."

Neji patted Hanabi on the shoulder indicating that it was time for them to go and Hinata to board her plane.

Waving goodbyes Hinata went to stand in line that had been formed to board the plane.

Sitting down she buckled her seat belt and took out a book to read, what else was she going to do for such a long flight.

………………………….

Sasuke first drove to the office he had some things to take care of before the upcoming meeting. It was a very important meeting, if their company could secure this contract it would be the deal of a millennium. He called for the documents to be delivered to his office immediately.

It had been nearly three hours and he had not once taken a break, gotten up or stretched. He was deep in thought when Naruto banged the office door and shouted, "hey Sasuke long time no see!"

Sasuke curled his hands in a fist to control his anger, "idiot can't you see I am working."

"Oi I am not going to let you work today, remember we planned this lunch a long time ago, you me and Sakura," replied Naruto.

Sasuke remembered their conversation, after high school the three of them had went their separate ways and now hardly managed to spend any time together. Sasuke sighed, knowing that if he didn't agree to go with Naruto, he would probably drag him out of the office, "Ok dobe just give me a minute."

……………………….

"I can't wait to meet Sakura, it's been a month since we have seen her," exclaimed Naruto happily.

"Hn."

"What do you think has she changed?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke skidded to a stop just in time to save the girl that had run in front of the car. Naruto got out and ran towards the kid to make sure she was ok.

Sasuke also got out looking around to spot the kids mother but nobody came to claim her. He frowned and looked towards Naruto who was now guiding the kid towards the car and made her sit inside.

Naruto came towards Sasuke and explained to him that the girl had run away from home after having a fight with her mother. He figured that they could drop her off since her mother must be worried about her.

Sasuke nodded and sat in the car while Naruto did the same.

Naruto patted the girl and told her never to run away from home ever again. Parents are a special gift from God.

The lady thanked them again and again ignoring the look Sasuke was giving her.

He couldn't help but frown, he was already late for lunch and he is supposed to pick Hinata up around three. He sighed and hurriedly drove towards the French restaurant to meet Sakura there.

………………

Sakura was wearing a white floral dress that dropped just above her knees; she smiled and got up to greet her two best friends.

Naruto hugged Sakura first, stating how happy he was to finally meet her after such a long time. Sasuke did the same and all three sat down to catch up on what was going on in their lives.

Sasuke noted that Sakura was acting unusually bubbly; she was not reprimanding Naruto as she usually did. Something was wrong he decided but didn't bring it up to dampen the mood. He would ask her some other time.

He was enjoying himself with his friends when suddenly he remembered he is supposed to pick someone from the airport. He hurriedly explained to his friends the emergency and then dashed out of the restaurant. There was no way he could reach the airport on time but if he was lucky he just might make it.

He cursed out loudly of all the days this was the day for a traffic jam.

……………..

Hinata pulled out her bag and put it on the trolley, this was her last bag. She steered her trolley towards the exit.

Her dad had told her that someone would be there to pick her up holding a sign but so far yet she couldn't see anyone with a sign with her name on it. So she sat down to wait.

She noticed how crowded the airport was.

……………

_I hope I am not too late, oh God please let her be there or else mother's going to chop my head off, _thought Sasuke.

He was half way there when he remembered he had forgotten the sign, he ran towards his car to get it and then hurried towards the arrival section.

Hinata couldn't wait any longer, half an hour had passed and still nobody had shown up to pick her up. She started to steer her trolley towards the parking lot when the trolley bumped into something actually someone, Hinata being a little distracted steered it a little to the right and bumped into something again.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, "watch where you're going."

Hinata became red from embarrassment, "I am so sorry sir, I really am, really sorry!"

Sasuke didn't look at her, clutching his foot he sat down on the nearest seat he could find, his foot was throbbing really badly. He looked around to find the culprit to kill him or her but he couldn't see them.

Hinata was panting heavily, _it's a good thing I got away from him, that look on his face,_ Hinata shuddered_, it looked as if he was going to kill me for bumping into him._

Hinata collected herself and looked about for a taxi.

Sitting in the car Hinata recalled the scene earlier at the air port. How could she have been so dense? She couldn't believe that she had bumped the trolley into him twice. She felt embarrassed all over again.

Hinata paid the driver some money and stood in front of the door with her belongings, sighing deeply she rang the bell.

A moment passed and Hinata wondered if any one was home and suddenly the door opened gently and a middle aged, slim woman stood in front of her, "Hyuga Hinata I assume."

Hinata nodded.

Mikoto smiled warmly and asked her to come in. "Where is Sasuke?" she asked looking around.

Hinata looked at her confused, "who?"

"My son who was supposed to pick you up, never mind you should come and sit down, you must be exhausted, I'll have lunch ready in a minute."

Hinata smiled weakly, "um miss…."

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself, I am Mrs. Uchiha, my name is Mikoto," giving Hinata a radiant smile.

Hinata nodded, "Mrs. Uchiha please don't bother your self, I am really not hungry at all. I would just like to go and freshen up."

"Of course, then let me show you to your room," gesturing Hinata towards the stairs.

Mikoto guided Hinata towards her room; it was right at the end of the hall. On the way they passed two doors which she explained were her son's rooms. Opening the door she gestured for Hinata to go in, "I hope you like the room."

Hinata looked around and assured her that it was very nice.

Mikoto smiled, "well if you need anything just ask me. Dinner is at seven o'clock sharp and if you're hungry before that you can ask the maids to fix you something."

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha," replied Hinata.

Mikoto came forward and reassured Hinata again, "feel at home Hinata," leaving she stopped at the door and smiled, "and one more thing do not call me Mrs. Uchiha that is to formal, call me Mikoto instead."

……………………………

Hinata sat down and called her father, she knew he would be worried and sure enough he asked her a million questions.

After unpacking all of her stuff, Hinata decided to lie down for half an hour.

…………………………..

As Sasuke entered his house sure enough his mother was waiting for him but surprisingly she didn't scold him at all.

He took a soda from the refrigerator and went to sit in the garden alone and away from his mother's angry eyes.

………………………….

Hinata made her way downstairs, it wasn't dinner time but she was bored in her room upstairs.

Mikoto smiled at Hinata as she entered the lounge.

She introduced Hinata to her eldest son Itachi and asked him to call Sasuke so she could introduce him as well.

"So Hinata I never asked you how you managed to get here, I mean you have never been to this city, right."

Hinata nodded, "well I waited half an hour at the airport and when nobody came to pick me up."

"Well my other son Sasuke was suppose to pick you up, I am sorry," interrupted Mikoto.

"It's ok no harm done, right. Well the trolley that I had picked unfortunately was defected and kept going towards the left. I was trying to steer it towards the exit when I bumped into….." Hinata trailed off as she heard a door slam.

"Its ok, please continue," assured Mikoto.

"Well I bumped the trolley into some one twice."

"Oh dear! Was the person ok? Were you ok?"

Hinata nodded, "well I apologized to him and everything but the look on his face was so angry that I ran away from him, I just had to get away from him."

"Well I think you did the right thing, what a brave little creature you are."

"Itachi please call your father, dinner is ready." Turning towards Hinata, "I want you to meet my second son, Sasuke."

Hinata turned around to meet Mikoto's second son, "hel…"

**Sasuke's POV**

"What?"

"Mother wants you to meet our guest."

"Just give me a minute."

Finishing his soda he got up and went inside to meet their guest!

Once inside he heard a soft voice talking, curious he made his way towards the lounge.

His eyes bulged with realization as he heard her talk, _so she was the one who bumped her trolley into me and then had the audacity to run away from me._

Sasuke had a look of pure killer intent when his brother eyed him questioningly, he checked himself, she was their guest and he was going to _treat _her like one.

He came forward as his mother mentioned his name and smirked when he saw her turn and realize who he was.

……………………………………………………………..

Please tell me what you think; I was really not sure as to how those two should meet.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you like this chapter! I am really very sorry that I took so long to update, I was feeling a bit depressed. But thank you for your patience and please do tell me what you think =) and do check out my other story if you have time, it's titled 'Change' it's also about Hinata :D

Ch 6 Getting Started

_It's him, _rang in her mind, Hinata retrieved her hand, straightened her back and turned her chin up to look him in the eyes. She cringed when she saw the knowing look in his eyes, _I ran away from him, he couldn't have seen me, what to do…_

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Mikoto, "are you ok Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Mikoto and gave an uncertain strained smile; little did she know that nothing after this moment would be _ok_.

Mikoto eyed Hinata from the corner of her eye, things were not going as they had planned, she looked up as Itachi and Fugaku made their way to the lounge and gave a worried look to her husband.

Itachi noted the tension in the atmosphere but it was soon diffused as the maid announced that dinner was ready and they all made their way towards the dining room; Hinata very carefully seated herself beside Mrs. Uchiha across from Sasuke, glad that she had skillfully avoided a scene she looked at all the delectable eatables in front of her.

Hinata tried every dish bit by bit; she was just helping herself to her second roll when she caught Sasuke staring at her, it was more of a glare than a stare. The roll dropped from her hands and she rushed to her room after excusing her self from the table.

Mikoto glared at Sasuke for a second deciding a punishment would be more fruitful rather than a mere scolding about his manners.

……………...

Itachi knocked on the door and heard a faint muffled 'come in,' he opened the door and heard something snap shut, he presumed Hinata must have been talking on the phone and went inside, "here mother sent these up for you, she thought they might help make you feel better."

Hinata thanked him and took the plate; they looked very delicious and Hinata was tempted to try one. She saw that Itachi was still standing there, she pushed the plate towards Itachi and blushing lightly shyly offered him some. Itachi half smiled declining politely and left mumbling about somewhere he is suppose to be.

Mean while downstairs, Sasuke sat on the couch watching television with a grim angry expression on his face, his mother had refused to give him any desert until he acknowledged his mistake. To him it wasn't fair, his mother rarely made these and this was the only sweet thing that he liked to eat.

Sasuke was however forced to swallow his anger as Itachi came to inform him that their father had called them in for a meeting.

……………………...

Both of them made their way towards their father's home office, Itachi knocked on the door and after hearing a firm come in, they slid the door open and stepped inside.

Fugaku eyed his sons as they came in, hands resting on the table he sat back in his chair and sighed deeply, "Hinata is a daughter of an old friend and he has asked me to acquaint her with the workings of a company so she'll be able to run the company that she is to inherit."

Looking at his two sons resolutely, "I want you to do your best in making her learn everything; I want her to know how gruesome it is to manage a company and exactly what it is that she is required to do."

He shifted his gaze to Sasuke, "she will be working with you for a while; you will take her to meet all the clients with you as well as to all the meetings…" he trailed off as he saw a frown form on Sasuke's face, "what is it?" snapped Fugaku.

Sasuke shook his head indicating that he had nothing to say although he thought that Itachi should have been chosen to _handle_ Hinata.

As if reading his sons mind Fugaku reminded him that Itachi already had his hands full with the expansion of their factory going on and the opening of their new resort.

Sasuke nodded feeling a bit selfish, but became attentive again as his father went onto discuss more pressing matters.

……………...

Hinata went to sit on the windowsill. The biscuits had helped her mood become better, she opened the window and gazed at the beautiful sky outside, it was clear and the stars shown brightly. Hinata was missing her friends already, she sighed loudly when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'rrrrrrrrrr' 'rrrrrrrr' as her cell rung until she finally picked it up and said "hello."

"Hello, Hinata how are you."

Hinata instantly brightened up, "I am good, and how are you Tenten?"

"I am good to, just hold on a sec, let me put the phone on speaker, everyone wants to say hi."

"Hi Hinata," chorused everyone.

"Hi everyone, how are you guys?"

"We are all good; now tell us how is everything? Are they nice, are you comfortable?"

Hinata giggled at Ino's enthusiasm and and took a moment to contemplated on whether she should tell them about the incident at the airport, she shook her head and replied, "Yes, the Uchiha's are a very nice people especially Mrs. Uchiha. The room is quite comfortable and it's… nice here."

Ino was not quite satisfied, "Hinata you hesitated there, your hiding something aren't you….." Hinata heard a small thump and then a shout from Ino, "Oww, Tenten! Why did you hit me with the book?" and then she heard a click.

"Sorry Hinata, Ino doesn't know when to shut up, we are with the guys so come on line tomorrow and we'll talk ok. I am putting the phone on speaker again."

Hinata heard a click and she could hear Kiba shouting loudly and Neji mumbling something about Kiba being a loud mouth then Tenten hushed everyone, "So Hinata how is the family, are they treating you nice?"

"Yes, well their younger son is a bit scary but I think once I get to work things out with him everything will turn out fine."

Hinata heard a knock on her door and hurriedly said good bye to her friends as she stood up to open the door.

"I hope I am not disturbing you." Hinata shook her head, "good, I hope you enjoyed the biscuits I sent you."

"They were very tasty, thank you. I hope the next time you bake them I can bake them with you, I enjoy baking."

"That would be very nice dear." Picking up the plate, "Hinata I came to inform you that you'll be leaving early with the boys so I suggest you get some sleep, it will be a busy day tomorrow."

Hinata nodded in understanding, her father had informed her that she would be starting her internship right away.

Mikoto stood up to leave but halted at the door, "sweet dreams and good night."

Hinata mumbled something in return and went straight to the washroom to get ready for bed.

……………...

'_Ring' _

.

..

…

'_Ring'_

.

..

'_Ring' 'ring' 'ring' 'ring' 'ring_'

A hand shot up from the blankets to stop the high pitched noise of her alarm.

After five minutes.

'_Ring'_

_._

_.._

_..._

'_Ring' 'ring'_

_._

_.._

'_Ring' 'ring' 'ring' 'ring' 'ring'_

Hinata had just turned the alarm off yet again and gone back to sleep when she heard a knock, "Hinata dear I hope your awake, please come down to have breakfast when your ready."

Hinata shot up from the blankets, this was her first day, she couldn't afford to be late and with that thought she rushed into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

…………………...

"Hmm this smells delicious."

"You think so," Mikoto turned around, "what would you like for breakfast; there is toast on the table. I could make you an omelet as well if you like."

Hinata wasn't hungry at all but she didn't want to seem rude so she settled to eat a toast.

Mikoto turned around after dropping the omelet onto the plate, "I am going to make tea for my self would you like some?"

"Juice is fine but thank you," smiled Hinata.

After a while Mikoto sat beside Hinata with her tea, "you must be nervous, it's your first day."

Hinata didn't want to admit it but she was a bit tense.

Mikoto's gaze shifted towards the door as Sasuke made his way towards the dining room.

"Good morning Sasuke," chirped Mikoto.

Hinata tensed and started to chew on the toast with more force.

Sasuke mumbled a good morning and went to get a glass of water.

"Your breakfast is on the kitchen table; if you want tea use the kettle to make yourself some," informed Mikoto loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke poured himself some juice and took his breakfast to sit at the far end of the table, away from the two of them but he could still hear their conversation.

"Don't worry; your first day will be over before you know it," reassured Mikoto.

Hinata doubted her words but still managed to smile.

Mikoto looked up as Itachi came in and frowned, "have some breakfast Itachi, it's the most important meal of the day and you hardly have any these days."

Itachi patted his mother and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "sorry mother but I can't afford to; I have to get to the office early today."

Hinata awkwardly got up from her seat completely forgetting that Sasuke hadn't moved an inch.

Itachi saw the confused look on Hinata's face, "Hinata you will be coming to the office with my brother, he'll explain everything to you on the way. Ok"

Hinata nodded and sat back down, _'just my luck to be stuck with that guy.'_

Sasuke smirked as he saw the conflicting look on Hinata's face. _This day is going to be very interesting_ thought Sasuke getting up and putting his plates in the sink.

………………………………………………..

Hope you guys liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ch – 7 Blow

Hinata saw Sasuke finish his breakfast and get up to put his plates in the sink. She got up as well to fetch her bag from upstairs as she knew they would be leaving soon.

Mikoto called Sasuke as he was about to exit the dining room, he came and sat down in the chair that Hinata was sitting in and saw her sigh as she looked at him with a serious expression on her face, "Sasuke I want you to promise me that you will try to be nice to Hinata."

Sasuke bent his head down and then looked back at his mom, "mother I can't promise anything but I'll try to be nice to her."

Mikoto looked satisfied, she knew Sasuke particularly wasn't very nice but he did care about people, he just has his own way of showing it. She patted her son's head as Sasuke got up to peck his mother's forehead with a kiss as Itachi had done earlier, "please send Hinata outside, I am waiting for her in the car."

Mikoto heard the front door close as Hinata came back down, "Sasuke is waiting for you in the car." She waved a good bye, "I hope you have a good day."

Hinata smiled back as she prayed let Mikoto be right.

…...

Sasuke sped towards his office; neither of them saying nothing to each other.

Hinata looked outside not wanting to start the conversation, she had decided last night that she wouldn't say anything if he didn't. The silence was awkward but bearable. Hinata's eyes bulged as they halted in front of big iron gates. _So grand _thought Hinata as a guard came and checked Sasuke's I.D. and then proceeded on to check the car, satisfied the guard gave the other officer a nod and the gates buzzed open.

Sasuke smirked seeing the awed look on Hinata's face. It wasn't as if Hinata hadn't seen her fair share of tall and beautiful buildings, the Hyuga Corp itself was grace incarnate but this one took the vote. Sasuke parked the car in the area reserved for the executives and got out telling Hinata to stay close to him.

Hinata nodded and followed him through the throng of people and into the elevator. She chuckled as she saw no one got in with them.

As the elevator doors opened and they stepped out she saw a short bubbly woman coming up to Sasuke, informing him of new developments as he made his way towards the office nodding.

As Sasuke took his seat motioning Hinata to do so as well, his secretary kept sending weird glances towards Hinata. Sasuke sighed; he had to stop Jean from making her feel uncomfortable, "Jean I want you to prepare the corner office for Miss Hyuga right away."

Jean nodded and quickly left to do as she was told.

Sasuke looked straight into Hinata's eyes and she couldn't help but flinch at his intense gaze, "Hinata you will be working for me for the time being, you'll be attending all the client meetings as well as all the board meetings. I'll be giving you work and I expect it to be done on time. If you have any questions please ask."

Hinata shook her head no.

"Good, Jean will show you to your office and acquaint you with all the policies and regulations of the company and…."

Hinata turned around to hear him better.

"Never mind."

…...

Jean showed Hinata around the office and explained all the norms and customs like for instance she found out that Sasuke didn't allow his employees to take more than thirty minutes of break for lunch but then he was very particular about employees working with in work hours, he didn't allow anyone to work afterwards which Hinata found rather peculiar.

As soon as Hinata stepped into her own office bubbly happy Jean turned into a serious angry one, the change was so prominent that Hinata backed away from her several inches.

"Listen carefully I don't care who you are or where your from but if you do anything to hurt my boss, I will humiliate you so bad that you will never see the end of it."

Hinata sweat dropped and here she thought she was an innocent little creature.

"I have worked for him for over three years and he is the best boss one can ever have. People just treat him badly because they are envious of him." Jean gave Hinata another glare and then left.

Hinata wanted to question Jean about her statement but she left and Hinata had some files to look over that Sasuke had handed her just before she left his office. She sighed it was going to be a busy long day.

…...

Hinata brisk walked to Sasuke's office the uptenth time that day, he had called her for the simplest of things, keeping her frustration at bay she stood in front of his desk as he talked on the phone.

He looked up at her innocently as he put the phone back; "Miss Hyuga, did I call you?" questioned Sasuke.

Hinata clenched her fists, rarely did she ever get this angry and this man had managed to rile her anger up in a mere second.

"Yes, you did."

"Oh then I cannot recall why I did, I'll call you when I remember."

Hinata turned and tried not to let him get to her, it was so hard trying to keep her calm.

Sasuke saw her walk away, he knew exactly why he had called her and it had worked. His thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone rang, _Sakura, why is she calling me at the office; we never call each other while we are at work,_ concerned he took the call, "hello, Sakura…." He trailed off as he heard soft sobs coming from the other side. "Sakura, why are you crying? Ok never mind that where are you I am coming to see you."

…...

"I am sorry you had to wait for an hour."

"It's ok," reassured Hinata.

"Shall we go then," motioned Itachi with his hands.

Hinata walked ahead but then stopped as she didn't no whether she was suppose to turn right or left, Itachi turned right and saw her follow him.

"So why did my brother just suddenly abandon you outside my office."

Hinata looked down, "I don't know, didn't he tell you?"

-Flashback-

'_Tap' 'tap'_

_Hinata turned around in her seat frustrated, "what is it Jean?"_

_Sasuke poked his head in, "it's not Jean it's me, I need you to pack your things this instant, I can't take you home today, so Itachi is going to take you home, ok"_

_Hinata had turned red as she had realized who she had just snapped at but she calmed herself and gathered her stuff as Sasuke had told her to._

_Soon afterwards Sasuke had left Hinata outside Itachi's office stating that he'll be out soon._

Hinata was recalled from her reminiscence from the roar of the engine as it came to life.

"Well he didn't tell me anything either, just called and asked for a favor and the next thing I know you were standing outside my office."

"I guess your brother does what ever he wants."

Itachi chuckled, "I am guessing your first day wasn't good at all."

"Well it was so-so, it wasn't that he yelled at me or made me work like mad but he, God he is so annoying and frustrating," stated Hinata finally.

"Well that's Sasuke, I am sure once you get to know him better you'll like him."

"I don't think so," mumbled Hinata as they got out and were greeted by a warm smiling Mikoto who hugged Hinata as she stepped inside, "so how was your first day? No wait, you must be tired, just go and freshen up and we'll talk after dinner, ok" Hinata complied and ran upstairs to her room.

Mikoto made sure that Hinata was out of ear shot before turning around to question Itachi, "so what do you think?"

Itachi sat down, "it's too early to say mother but he's definitely interested in her."

"How can you say that, did you see the way he treated her last night."

"Trust me mother everything is going to work out, don't worry."

Mikoto sighed, "I hope your right."

Itachi got up and wiped the tear away that had managed to fall on her mother's cheek, "I am right here, don't worry ok."

Mikoto nodded.

Sighing deeply Itachi got up clenching his fists in determination, _don't worry mother I will set everything right before I go._ "Mother I am going upstairs to rest for a while before dinner."

Mikoto looked alarmed, "I am so sorry, I keep worrying everyone with my thoughts and worries. I should have asked you to rest in the first place. God knows you need every bit of rest in your state right now."

Itachi smiled and reassured his mother again before departing to his room.

…...

Sasuke knocked impatiently on the door, _why is Sakura taking so long._

Finally he heard a click and the door opened slowly, Sasuke opened the door further and stepped inside before locking the door. He turned around and saw that Sakura had taken a seat on the couch where several tissues were sprawled about. She had her head resting in her arms supported by her knees.

Sasuke sat down before her, "Sakura are you ok? Sakura!"

Suddenly Sakura jumped in his arms, sobbing helplessly in his chest. Sasuke didn't have a clue on how to appease her but he placed a hand on her back and started to stroke her back, it had a calming effect on her and soon Sakura stopped crying and looked up at him.

Sasuke looked back at her, "are you going to tell me now what happened?"

"Well, you know Jeremy, the guy that I was dating."

"How can I forget, the guy practically got punched from Naruto for making that joke…"

"Yea well, we had been together for almost a year and last night we had a huge fight. Can you believe him he accused me of not being loyal, after all I did for him? Well anyways, after the fight I stomped out of his apartment."

"And then you felt guilty and you went to make amends with him in the evening."

"Yes, hey how did you know that, anyways when I entered his apartment I saw him sprawled on top of another woman. You know who it was? It was his next door neighbor who according to him is annoying and noisy. Can you believe him? I mean he doesn't even like her, at least that's what he said." Sakura clenched her fists in frustration. She was getting angry all over again but then she noticed the livid look in Sasuke's eyes and took hold of his waist, "oh no Sasuke no!"

"Sakura let go I have to teach that Idiot a lesson, no one hurts my friends and then gets away with it."

"Sasuke please, I don't want another fight, remember what happened last time, both of you were hospitalized."

"Tch, I only had one bruise, big deal."

Sakura still held onto him.

"Sakura I have to do this, he hurt you so badly."

"Sasuke please, for me please don't start another fight. It won't get us anywhere." Sakura looked down, "I don't care about him, and I don't ever want to see or hear from him again." She felt tears prick behind her eyes but willed herself not to cry.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Sakura, _why is she like this, if someone messes with her she is usually the one who teaches them a lesson and then boasts to us about it. What did he do to her? _

After a minute Sasuke relaxed and Sakura felt the tension flow out of his muscles, "Sasuke thank you so much for coming, I would have called Naruto but he is out on one of his diplomat trips."

"Hn yeah who would have thought that dobe could even achieve so much."

Sakura giggled as Sasuke's stomach rumbled with hunger.

Sakura got up on her feet making Sasuke get up as well, "come on Sasuke lets get you something to eat, knowing you I bet you skipped lunch today to work."

Sasuke rubbed his neck feeling self-conscious, "it's ok, let's order some Chinese."

Sakura nodded and handed Sasuke the phone as she went to wash her face.

"Hmmm. This is delicious. I miss our together moments, just me you and Naruto."

"Well you were the one who distanced yourself from us for _him,_" Sasuke retorted.

"Yea well I was stupid, I am really sorry I messed up."

"Well what's done is done so don't worry about it and you know Naruto he can never stay mad at you for long."

"Right, I just wish I had never met him."

"Hey it's ok, just forget about it. Relax."

_I am going to make him pay; he is going to be so sorry that he ever hurt Sakura._

"Sasuke I know that look, you said you will let it go. Promise me Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura what? I have to do something."

"No you don't, now promise me you won't fight."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Look I'll promise to let it go for now ok, satisfied."

Sakura smiled.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to get back home."

Sakura hugged Sasuke goodbye and saw him leave.

…...

At the Uchiha mansion Mikoto and Hinata were having a nice conversation after dinner.

"I was hoping this Saturday I could take you out for some sight seeing, show you around a bit."

"I would love that, wait I don't have to work on Saturdays, do I?"

Mikoto laughed, "No you don't, and anyways we are going to have a lot of fun. I could even invite Sakura. It's been ages since I have seen her. You're going to love her; she's one of Sasuke's best friends. Sasuke will Sakura be able to go out with us this Saturday?"

Sasuke halted in front of the staircase, "I am sure she'll be able to, why don't you call her and ask."

"I will call her tomorrow," resolved Mikoto.

After a while Hinata excused her self, she was feeling tired and she had to make a few calls.

In her room upstairs she had just finished talking to her dad and Hanabi when her cell phone started ringing again, "hello."

"Hi Hinata, you didn't come online today."

"Sorry Tenten I was very busy today, how about this Sunday?"

"Sounds great, btw do you know Ino got that internship at her favorite magazine."

"I am so happy for her, give her a hug and a congrats from me."

"Will do."

"Umm Tenten how are Kiba and Shino."

"They are good, Kiba's helping out his mom by working at the clinic and Shino well I haven't seen him around lately."

"If you see them tell them I said hi."

"I will, Hinata I have to go, talk to you on Sunday then. Bye and take care."

"You to Tenten, take care."

Hinata dropped her head onto the pillow. It was very soft urging her to go to sleep but Hinata soon jolted back up she couldn't sleep without taking a shower.

…...

Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) and please do tell me what you think!

I am sorry but I won't be updating any more chapters in the coming two weeks, I have exams.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for such a late update. But I hope you guys like it! And please do send your suggestions, they are most welcome!

Ch – 8 Breakthrough

Lying on her stomach wasn't helping, she turned to sleep on her right side but after a minute she tossed to the left. Hinata desperately urged her self to sleep, _'sleep, I have to get up early, have to work tomorrow."_

After five minutes Hinata sat up not able to sleep, she switched the light on and looked at the clock which showed it was quarter to two.

She sighed looking about, thinking of what she should do now. Hinata heard a door close and decided to get some water to drink. Opening her door very slowly, Hinata sighed with relief as the corridor light was on.

Stepping out Hinata noted that the light in Sasuke's room was still on. _Doesn't he ever sleep?_ Curious to know what he was up to Hinata inched a little towards his room. Just as she was about to place her ear on the door, the door swung open and there stood the person in question himself glaring at who had dared to come near his room.

At the same time Hinata had jumped back, startled and embarrassed at being found out. Clutching her shirt she tried to calm down but she dared not raise her eyes from the floor to look at him.

Sasuke was very annoyed at being disturbed and had opened the door full swing with the intention to teach this person a lesson but when he looked at her again blushing red with embarrassment his expression softened and he let out a snort, "hn, I guess you couldn't sleep?"

Hinata still not making eye contact nodded, "I was just going to get some water."

He nodded, "Let me switch on the light for you, you don't know where the switch is."

Nodding her head she followed Sasuke to the kitchen where he switched on the light and left without saying anything.

Hinata sat down on the stool wondering what in the world had just happened. She was never going to do anything like this again; it was to embarrassing for her!

…

"Hinata dear are you up?"

"Yes Mrs. Uchiha, I'll come down for breakfast in a minute."

Hinata stood in front of the mirror checking to see if the attire was appropriate for a meeting with some clients.

Satisfied she went down for breakfast where Sasuke and surprisingly Itachi were already seated having some breakfast.

Hinata gave Itachi a quizzical look while seating herself on the table.

Itachi smiled and motioned towards Mikoto.

Mikoto turned and saw the exchange between the two, "you must be surprised Hinata that for once Itachi is having some breakfast."

Hinata smiled, "Yes, indeed I am."

"Well today I simply refused to let him leave unless he has some breakfast. Besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day. One should never miss it. Don't you agree Hinata?"

Sasuke who was ignoring everyone up till now looked up from his breakfast.

Hinata saw that everyone's attention was turned towards her; she smiled "of course one should never miss breakfast."

Mikoto turned towards Itachi with a satisfied expression.

"Okay mother, from now onwards I will never miss breakfast again." Getting up, "now if you will excuse me I am getting late. Bye mother and Sasuke you know how important those clients are, so don't screw up."

Sasuke scowled and then nodded. He didn't like being belittled but those clients are very important.

Hinata munched on her toast hurriedly as Sasuke had already finished his breakfast. He wasn't the most patient of the people when it came to waiting for some one.

But surprisingly Sasuke didn't say anything, instead told her that he was waiting for her in the car.

Hinata nodded but she had already finished her toast and had also gulped down her juice. She just had to get her purse and she was good to go.

Before going Hinata stopped in front of Mrs. Uchiha, "Um do you think this dress is appropriate for a meeting with some clients? I don't want them to have a bad first impression."

Mikoto put the glass down and gave her dress an inspecting look while Hinata cringed under her gaze, "I think it's very appropriate, just be confident ok."

Hinata sighed, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," saying bye she shooed Hinata away towards the car, "and Hinata remind Sasuke about tonight, we have a barbeque party.

…

There was an awkward silence inside the car. Neither Hinata nor Sasuke knew what to say to each other then Hinata remembered Mikoto's message, "Um your mother wanted to remind you that today there is a barbeque party at your place."

Sasuke nodded.

"Will there be a lot of people?"

Sasuke stopped the car as the signal turned red and looked at her, "about three or four of our closest family friends are invited."

"Oh, so it's semi formal."

Sasuke put the car in gear, "Ya kind of."

"Will Sakura be there?"

"Yup and Naruto as well, he's one of my best friends."

"Well I have heard a lot about Sakura from your mother so I really want to meet her."

Sasuke nodded and skidded to a stop in front of the gates as from there on standard security procedure took place and then they were let in.

….

This was her fifth day and every time the elevator door opened she always experienced euphoria as she had on her first day.

As always Sasuke was greeted by a bubbling Jean who still looked at Hinata with skepticism.

….

Hinata made her way towards his office with the samples that he had asked her to select.

She nibbled at her forefinger as he examined her choices. They were cloth samples, from cotton to silk etc.

The client was looking to get their designs printed and today Sasuke was going to convince them why their cloth was better suited for their label. They had their own label and sometimes took orders from other designers and labels to print their designs on their cloth for them.

Sasuke nodded his head in approval and then asked her to include some of their own designs that they printed.

Hinata nodded and went to get her task done. Only half an hour left before the meeting and she was already nervous where as Sasuke was very calm as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

…..

Sasuke and Hinata entered the meeting room together and a few seconds later they were informed that the clients had arrived and were being sent to the meeting room.

A second later Sasuke got up to greet them and they all got seated to hear the proposition.

Hinata sat stunned; Sasuke had delivered the proposal effortlessly and had answered their every query very patiently. It was as if she was seeing a whole different side of him.

After making some minor changes to the contract both the parties signed the contract. Sasuke actually smiled after the clients left. Instead of going towards his own office he made his way towards Itachi's instead.

Hinata came back and sat down in her office. Fifteen minutes were left till closing time. She cleared her desk and greeted everyone to have a nice weekend as she waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke came in with Itachi and Jean handed the office keys to Sasuke while saying goodbye.

…..

"Is every thing ok?" asked Hinata, very concerned as she saw Mikoto sitting on the couch troubled.

"I don't know what to do, the cook just called in sick today and three families are coming to the Barbecue."

Sasuke patted his mother, "don't worry, I remember you telling the cook to marinate everything yesterday night. That's the main part right."

"Yes but he was suppose to make desert and two side dishes to go with it and I simply can't make everything myself!"

"I'll help you."

Every one looked at Hinata.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just let me change my clothes," and with that Hinata ran upstairs.

Mikoto sighed with relief, "Sasuke can you make sure everything is set outside and Itachi can you please confirm that everyone is coming." Both went on to do the tasks they were assigned as Mikoto shouted a thank you to them.

….

"So is it ok if I make the desert?"

"Sure, you bragged about your baking skills so now I'll test them," grinned Mikoto.

Hinata grinned as well.

As Hinata worked to mix the various ingredients together, she was reminded of the time when her mother had baked a cake for her, especially for her as she was craving something sweet and also because she had made her first drawing that day with crayons and coloring pencils.

Her mother had sat her on the counter as she mixed the various ingredients together while also singing a song.

Hinata wiped a tear as it fell on her cheek. Lucky for her Mrs. Uchiha didn't notice it but some one else did as Sasuke came in to inform his mother of the arrangement outside. He didn't probe her about it but left without saying a word.

"Hinata what are you still doing here? The gusts are about to arrive any minute and you need to get ready."

"It's just about done," Hinata put the cream down and showed it to Mikoto.

Mikoto's eyes brightened, "it looks yummy, and I love the decoration."

Hinata put the dish in the fridge and took off her apron as Mikoto motioned for her to go get ready.

…

Hinata opened her closet, now here was a dilemma for her, what is she suppose to wear to a party?

Hinata called Ino, "Hi Ino!"

"Hi Hinata what's up? How are you? It's been such a long time!"

"I know, I am good, how you doing?"

"Hey Tenten gave me your message, thanks."

"Ok Ino the Uchiha's are having a barbecue party and I need your advice on what to wear."

"Well why don't you wear the black dress?

"That's too formal. It's a semi formal gathering. Only family friends have been invited."

"Hmm, then wear the printed silk shirt with your straight black pants with high heels. You'll look great."

"Hmm thanks Ino, you're the greatest."

"Of course I am, now have some fun and tell me all about it when it's over."

"Sure will, Bye and thanks again."

"Bye and what are friends for?" and with that Hinata closed her cell with a click.

Hinata was just deciding whether she should wear her hair down or in a bun when a maid knocked on her door that the Mistress was asking for her.

Hearing the maid, she brushed her hair once and hurriedly put on her red and silver earrings and dashed downstairs towards the little gathering outside. Apparently every one of the guests had arrived and Mikoto was anxious to introduce her to every one.

She consciously stopped before a mirror in the living room to look at herself one more time. She didn't know what kind of people the gathering was made of. She adjusted her top one more time, it wasn't silk one but she had worn the white and pink one instead.

…..

"There you are Hinata, come here."

Hinata made her way towards Mikoto, as she passed she saw Itachi sitting with a group of people while Sasuke was trying to ignore a certain red head girl who was trying to get his attention.

As Hinata reached Mikoto, the introductions started and for half an hour Hinata answered various question regarding where she was from, her siblings, her age etc.

Hinata gruffly sat down on a chair a little away from the crowd. She had politely answered every question but when someone had prodded about her mother that is where she drew the line.

"I am really sorry for my sister's enquiries. She goes a little over board"

Without realizing who she was talking to Hinata waved a hand, "its ok, I don't really mind."

"My name is Gaara by the way."

Hinata looked up puzzled and then blushed at seeing him so closely seated. Tucking a strand behind her ear, "I am Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."

"So how long has it been in Suna?"

"About six days to be exact."

"So how do you find it up till now?"

"Well I have yet to see the city; but the people here are nice."

…

Sasuke looked towards Hinata with an annoyed expression.

"Gaara is showing hospitality that you were suppose to show her little brother."

"Hmph, that doesn't mean that she should be so friendly towards him."

Itachi laughed and motioned him towards the entrance where Naruto and Sakura had just arrived.

Sasuke waved to them and soon they were making their way towards him.

They all greeted each other, "say Sasuke who's that cute person over there."

Sasuke slapped the back of Naruto's head, "that's our guest, Hinata. Come I'll introduce you guys."

As Sasuke approached them he could hear Hinata laugh, he clenched his fists in anger. He didn't like Gaara getting so close to her.

Sasuke cleared his throat and both Hinata and Gaara looked up, "Hinata these are my friends Naruto and Sakura."

Hinata stood up, "Nice to meet you guys, I am Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto grinned, "so you're the one who Sasuke has a…"

Sasuke gave Naruto a jab, "excuse us but he is thirsty, have to get some water,"

…..

The barbecue went great. Hinata got to know Sakura and Naruto better. She got asked out on a date by Gaara which worried Sasuke. They even had a little dancing session after dinner where she even got to dance with Itachi.

Hinata stood outside looking at the stars, everything had been cleared away.

"It's a clear sky today, very beautiful."

"Hmm, yes it is. Back home I sometimes gaze at the stars with my sister."

"You miss home."

"Not as much as I thought I would."

"Umm would you dance with me?"

Hinata turned around puzzled but nodded her head.

Sasuke took her hands in his and started to lead her.

Hinata looked down afraid to meet his gaze. Her heart beat increased and she thought she would faint any minute in his arms.

"I hope you had a good time tonight."

Hinata nodded her head to astounded to speak.

The rest of the dance was cloaked in silence but it didn't bother them as they were both content.

From the living room window Mikoto looked at them with satisfaction.

Sasuke softly grazed Hinata's hand with his thumb, "why were you crying today?"

Hinata looked up startled and then looked at her shoes, "I was recalling a memory of my mother."

Sasuke didn't probe deeper; he knew this was a touchy subject for her.

"Come on I want to show you something."

Sasuke led Hinata upstairs towards the attic, "I haven't shown these to anyone. Not even my parents."

Hinata gasped as he switched on the light. The room was full of paintings. "You made these?"

"Yup, when ever I feel sad or happy I just come upstairs and paint my emotions away."

"These are awesome; if you weren't part of your father's business you could totally make a living and probably be famous."

Sasuke smiled, "but I don't want to sell them."

They sat their discussing his various paintings until Hinata's yes were drooping with sleep.

Sasuke guided Hinata to her room and bid her goodnight.

….

I really do want to know what you guys think so please don't hesitate to tell. Tell me if it's boring or interesting or whatever….


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ch 9 - Mark

It was a beautiful morning outside. Closing the curtains Hinata smiled to herself, today was her day off plus she was going to spend her whole day sightseeing.

* * *

"I am fine mother, you don't need to worry."

"Itachi I am not taking any chances, I have called your doctor and set an appointment for two in the afternoon."

Itachi smiled reassuring her not to worry but it didn't have any effect on her. "Mother are you forgetting that you have the whole day planned with Hinata to show her the city."

Mikoto seated herself on the bed, "I can't leave you like this, no I am not going to. I'll just have to excuse myself. She'll understand. She's a good girl."

"Mother you know we can't tell her."

"Itachi please."

Itachi looked back with solemn eyes.

"I know we can't I am just thinking. I'll be right back. You are not allowed to get up from there young man."

Itachi nodded.

"So how are you feeling?"

"The medicine has started to take effect, the pain is receding and the vomiting has stopped."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"You were listening to our conversation. Right?"

"So? oh no I am not going to do something like that."

"You saw how upset mother was. You have to do it."

"Fine."

Itachi smiled this was easier than he thought, "you know you have to tell mother, right."

"I am going."

After a few minutes Mikoto appeared again, "you won't believe it but Sasuke volunteered to show Hinata around." Clapping her hands together, "I am so happy."

Itachi nodded satisfied.

* * *

"Oh my your already up. I was going to check up on you."

"Um yeah, I was really excited about today, I couldn't even sleep properly."

Mikoto brought her hands together, "Hinata I have to tell you something…"

Just then Sasuke stormed in cutting Mikoto off, "have you had your breakfast?"

Hinata looked at him puzzled, "um yes."

"Good, grab your stuff and lets go."

"But…"

"What? I don't have all day, hurry up!"

Hinata ran upstairs to get her bag. She was really confused. When she came back down no one was in the kitchen or the lounge but then she heard the car horn so she ran outside.

Hinata was really confused, "where are we going? Why isn't Mrs. Uchiha with us?"

"Something came up and she couldn't take you so now I am going to show you around."

"So are we picking Sakura up?"

"No change of plans, Sakura and Naruto are going to meet us for lunch."

"Oh," Hinata brought a hand to her cheek; she was going to spend a whole day with Sasuke. That's not something she had thought about.

Sasuke saw the pink tinge on her cheeks and wondered what she was thinking about.

* * *

"Hmph."

"Sakura don't be upset. Look on the bright side. Now we get to spend the whole day together."

"He's so rude, texting me that the plan is cancelled and to meet them for lunch."

"You know how he is, come on Sakura! Please."

Sakura smiled, "alright, we don't want to waste the day by sitting inside. So what will we be doing?"

* * *

Hinata looked outside; this was the famous Croshia Street where everything from designer outlets to seven star hotels to tent bazaars was located. It was said that you could find the original as well as its exact duplicate on this street. Sasuke slowed down the car so that she could have a better look. He wasn't planning on stopping there, shopping was just not his thing.

Hinata wasn't complaining though. She wasn't a big fan of shopping either.

Next Sasuke took her to see the well known Margalla dam located near the border of the city. It produced electricity for the whole city besides providing clean water as well.

She had never seen a dam in her whole life before and it was a very riveting experience for her. Hinata clapped her hands together and took a path down towards the water. "It's simply amazing!"

Sasuke agreed and noted how beautiful the weather was, "have you ever ridden a boat?"

"No?"

Sasuke grinned, "then follow me."

Sasuke directed Hinata towards the car and after half an hour they came to a small shed beside the river bank where one could rent a boat.

Hinata looked about at the colorful little boats. Each boat was manually rowed. Sasuke chose a dark blue boat and beckoned her to join him.

Hinata shook her head; she stood rooted to the spot. Couldn't make herself take a step forward as much as she wanted to.

Sasuke looked back, impatient as always but saw that she was hesitant to get on the boat. He told the owner to wait and came back to fetch her.

"I can't," she whispered as Sasuke approached her.

"Why not, come on I will get on with you. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw his resolve, "but Sasuke I don't know how to swim and I overheard some people that it's very deep."

Sasuke smiled and took her right hand in his, "I won't let anything happen to you, now trust me," and thus escorted her towards the boat.

Closing the buttons of her jacket, Hinata sat huddling her self. She had to admit the view was amazing and the ride calm and serene.

Once in the middle, the owner stopped the boat.

Hinata took out her camera and handed it to Sasuke as she was too unsure of herself to handle it on the boat. Sasuke took some pictures of the view, the dam and unconsciously of her.

On their way back Sasuke relayed a story of a newly married couple who had come here to enjoy a boat ride but had ended up being dead. Now it was said that the married couple would come out on the first full moon of every month to drown another newly married couple.

Hinata tried to laugh, "you're kidding right?"

"No! Some of these owners have witnessed the couple walking along the bank of the river."

"Sasuke!"

"Hmm."

"Today is going to be a full moon at night."

"Relax, we are not a couple and besides it is just an old myth and nothing more."

Seeing that she hadn't exactly calmed down he started to tease her about it, "you're not scared are you?"

"No no, I am not scared just a little overcome by your story."

Helping her out of the boat Sasuke rushed her towards the car, "come on, it's quarter to two and we have to meet Sakura and Naruto for lunch."

* * *

"Itachi are you ready?"

"I am coming mother."

"Good I have got all your reports and your medical file. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Hinata Sasuke over here," waved Naruto.

"Hey, how long have you been here?"

"We just arrived a second before you guys. We just got seated."

Naruto and Sasuke immediately got into a deep discussion regarding politics.

"So Hinata how was your day? Where did Sasuke take you?"

"Well we passed the Croshia Street; I didn't imagine it would be so long. Then Sasuke took me to see the Margalla dam. It was amazing."

"You've never seen a dam?"

"No and we also took a little boat ride. Well it wasn't little; it lasted a whole two hours."

"I love boat rides, don't you?"

"Well at first I was a little afraid to get on a boat since I don't know how to swim but once on the boat I really enjoyed it."

"Boat ride? Sasuke you took her on a boat ride? today?" shouted Naruto.

"Yes you idiot and what's wrong with that?"

"Haven't you heard the rumor about the married couple?"

"So?"

"It's going to be a full moon tonight and it's the first full moon of the month."

Hinata paled a little at hearing that.

"Look it's just a silly old myth and nothing more. Relax!"

Bending his head so that only Naruto could hear, "could you keep your mouth shut, you're scaring her"

"You're the one at fault for taking her on a boat ride."

"NA-RU-TO!"

"Ok Sakura, I am hushing up."

Hinata looked at the exchange between the two and smiled, they definitely suited each other. To bad they weren't a couple yet.

After lunch Sasuke dropped all three of them at the mall while he went to run some of his own errands.

* * *

"Thank you Sasuke I had surprisingly a wonderful day today."

'_Surprisingly? What does she mean by that?' _

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Hinata looked worried, ever since that phone call he had been awfully quiet. She didn't know what to say or do to make him fell any better so she just left him be.

As they stepped inside, the house looked very empty and sad in a way. Hinata was too tired to notice and ran upstairs to her room. Whereas Sasuke took his time putting the car keys back, drinking a glass of water and then finally treading upstairs and standing outside Itachi's room.

"You can come in now. I know your standing there."

Sasuke didn't move. He was afraid to see his brother in that state, all feeble looking. Ever since he could remember his brother was his ideal. No matter how hard he tried he could never catch up to him but Itachi was always there to encourage him, to move on and to never give up. In a way he envied but also idolized him.

Sometimes when life gives you something, it also takes something back and sometimes the costs are too great to bear.

Sasuke didn't enter his brother's room instead went upstairs on the roof to calm down a bit…But he couldn't stand it any longer. Sasuke barged into his dad's home office, "why didn't any body tell me that Itachi is suffering from Hepatitis."

Fugaku stopped what he was doing and stood up to nurse Sasuke, "Sasuke sit down. Let me explain everything."

"No I don't want any of your explanation. It's good that I accidentally heard mom on the phone today, otherwise I don't think any of you were planning on telling me."

Fugaku listened patiently to his son. He knew hearing it all of a sudden must have been very painful for him.

"Oh God I thought he was suffering from food poisoning today and I couldn't understand why mom was so worried. All those headaches and pale complexion, I thought was due to him over working himself at the office. But it never once crossed my mind that he actually might be sick. All that time I was determined to work just as hard as him thinking that just this once I was going to do better than him, bring in more clients, make more profits, think up more innovative ideas than him. And all this time he was sick. I feel so… GOD!"

Sasuke stormed out after that. He didn't know what to do so he snatched his car keys and left.

* * *

Special thanks to **ImCutePoison**, you have reviewed every chapter of mine and your reviews have given me a lot of confidence :)

TO **Usagi**, thank you for your review. I am glad you like the Hinata in this story. Hope you like the upcoming chapters as well.

**DevilLove**, Thank you for your reviews as well. I am sure there is going to be a bit of tension between Sasuke and Hinata due to Gaara. Lets see what happens :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ch - Care

Sasuke pushed the pedal hard, over working the engine as it sucked in petrol to reach its limit and release gaseous fumes.

He was aware of buildings disappearing and traffic thinning down yet he couldn't stop, nay he didn't want to. It had been a shock for him. How could he have been so dense, so stupid!

Sasuke ignored the ringing of his cell; he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

* * *

"So he found out didn't he?"

"Yes, he was in a frenzy when he barged into my office. Didn't listen to a word I said."

"Its okay let him cool off a bit and I'll talk to him when he returns."

"Right then I am going inside. Let me know when he returns home safely. Mikoto was worried about him."

"I will dad."

* * *

Itachi got a book from his room to read while he waited for Sasuke. It was him who had insisted not to tell him so he wanted to let him know his reasons behind it.

Turning a page Itachi heard the kitchen door creak. He immediately called out to know who it was but he didn't receive a reply. He then got up to see if some one was there, he was sure the door hadn't made noise on its own so he was certain that someone was there.

He saw the said person poking their head in the fridge and before he could say anything that same person with long indigo hair turned away and closed the fridge and then gave a loud shriek dropping the things as well.

"It's only you Itachi! You shouldn't do that," clutching her shirt she added, "you shouldn't scare people like that."

Itachi dismissed what she said and asked her what she was doing up so late.

Hinata felt a little embarrassed, she didn't want to tell Itachi that she was scared and that she couldn't sleep because of it, "well I didn't have any dinner and now I can't sleep because I am hungry so I came down to have a bite." Okay so it was half the truth anyway but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge that she was afraid.

Picking up the things lying at her feet Hinata noted the grim look on Itachi's face "is everything ok?"

"Huh, yes everything's fine, could you make me a sandwich as well I skipped dinner to."

"Sure, this is chicken spread. Do you want any other kind?"

"No I'll have what your having," smiled Itachi.

* * *

The keys jingled in his hands as he managed to open the front door. Closing the door he heard laughter coming from inside the kitchen, wondering who would be up at two at night he peeked inside and saw Hinata and Itachi sitting on the counter with half eaten sandwiches in their hands. He wanted to join them but he turned away.

Hinata saw Sasuke and bolted up to invite him just as he turned away he heard his name being called out as someone grabbed him and was thrusting him towards the kitchen.

"Would you like a sandwich Sasuke?"

Sasuke just nodded his head and sat down opposite Itachi.

Hinata didn't notice the eye contact between the two brothers nor the subtle nods exchanged between them or if she did she didn't show it.

"Hinata tell me, do you and your sister keep secrets from each other?" implored Sasuke.

Hinata looked at Sasuke wondering why he had asked this sort of a question. "Well there aren't a lot of secrets between us. I mean we have only each other. Father is always busy with the company so we share everything with each other."

Itachi looked at Sasuke understanding full well at whom the question was directed and what it meant. "I think that certain things have to be kept hidden from siblings for their own benefit. Don't you agree Hinata?"

Hinata was confused, she didn't like where the conversation was going but before she could answer the question Sasuke interrupted her, "What's the point of keeping secrets when you know that it will hurt them when they find out later."

No one knew what to say to that. Hinata stared at Sasuke as Itachi got up and excused himself.

"You know Sasuke sometimes it is better to keep secrets from your loved ones. You do it to protect them from some kind of grief or danger. You want to see them happy. You do it out of love."

Sasuke listened to her quietly absorbing what she had said. The storm inside him that had started when he saw Itachi died and he felt calm. He had to hear his brother out; he had to listen to his side of the story. He smiled while thanking her and got up to put the empty plates in the sink.

Both left the kitchen and made their way upstairs.

Hinata bid him goodnight and closing the door prayed that she wouldn't be afraid and that she would have a nice sleep.

* * *

Mikoto breezed in, "good morning, you people certainly woke up late."

Hinata looked around to see that Sasuke and Itachi had also just started their breakfast which was more like brunch considering the time of the day they were having it. Hinata smiled, "good morning."

Hinata sat down and poured herself some cereal and milk. There wasn't anything planned so she figured she would just laze around or take a walk around the Lesse Park. It was rumored that it harbored very beautiful gardens and Hinata was a sucker for natural beauty especially flowers.

Mikoto smiled at the three of them eating breakfast. Sasuke was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up further. Itachi was looking at his food with a bored expression and Hinata was concentrating, thinking about something perhaps. Mikoto put her hands together ready to announce something, "The Gordon's have invited all of us for some dinner tonight. I expect you to be ready by six thirty so that we can arrive by seven at their house. Ok. Hinata dear you're also going."

Hinata was about to ask if she was invited to, but Mikoto had answered her before she could raise her question.

Sasuke looked at his mother battling hard not to explode, he hated going to their place. They had a daughter who never left his side and even claimed to his and her parents that they were dating. It had been hard to convince them that they were not because they all seemed to like the idea of them together. He shivered just remembering about it.

* * *

Hinata had charged her laptop beforehand so that she could enjoy chatting with her friends in the open air. As asserted the park was beautiful. Although she had come alone as neither Sasuke nor Itachi were interested in accompanying her on this expedition. Claimed they had some 'stuff' to take care of.

Purchasing a soda and fries, Hinata sat huddled under a big tree with her laptop. The weather was nice as a cool breeze was dancing around her making her hair sway lightly in the wind.

As Hinata signed in, she saw that Neji and Tenten were also signed in. She smiled knowingly but before she could sign out or appear offline, Tenten messaged her as Neji appeared to have signed off:

"_Hiiiiii Hinata!"_

"_Hey Tenten, what's up?"_

"_Nothing, I was wondering when you would show up."_

"_:) I said I would come online on Sunday. Didn't I?"_

"_Hehe, my bad. Anyways tell me everything, how have you been? How's work?"_

"_Umm well I have been good, thanks for asking. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha have two sons and I go to work with the smaller one whose name is Sasuke."_

"_I like his name. Is he nice?"_

"_Nice isn't how I would describe him. Well he's courteous enough."_

"_How about the elder one how is he?"_

"_Oh Itachi, he's a gentleman."_

"_Anyways have you met anyone?"_

"_No but I got asked out on a date."_

"_HINATA that's amazing! Come on tell me the details."_

"_Well the Uchiha's had this barbecue party this Friday where some of their closest family friends were invited and one of their guests's asked me out on a date this coming Saturday. His name is Gaara and he has the most amazing hair I have ever seen and very beautiful eyes."_

"_Good, so where are you guys going."_

"_He hasn't told me yet, said he was going to give me the details later."_

"_Well tell me all about it when your date is over."_

"_I can't believe you're going on a date." added Tenten._

"_Well you should to. Want me to point Neji in the right direction."_

"_Don't you dare Hinata! If he wants to he'll ask me out."_

"_Hehe, just teasing. You're so easy Tenten. Btw you know Neji really likes you."_

"_What? You're not messing with me. Right?"_

"_No I am serious. Two days ago he asked me for advice on dating girls so just keep your fingers crossed and let's see when he'll have enough courage to ask you out."_

"_Hinata you've made my day. Seriously you're the best!"_

"_Thank you Thank you :) haha. Neways Tenten I have to go. I am suppose to go to a dinner with the Uchiha's and you know how much time it takes to get ready."_

"_Do I ever. Love you!"_

"_Love you to. Take care."_

"_You to take care and have fun!"_

"_I will and tell me as soon as Neji asks you out ok"_

"_Ok bye."_

"_Bye!"_

Hinata got up and dumped her things in the bin as she made her way out of the park and towards the gate to get picked up by Sasuke.

* * *

Note: Hey people Pakistan is going through a big crises as 60% of it is flooded under water and more rain is expected. A lot of people have been displaced; they don't have any homes and are forced to sleep under the open sky. Please pray for them. I am not asking you to donate just pray for them but if you can donate or want to I can provide you with details. Just send me an email. Thank you!

**Special thanks to people who have taken the time out to review my chapters : Diablo's Heir, XxGoth LolixX and DevilLove. It really means a lot to me! Thank you! :D**


End file.
